


Greasing The Wheels

by ToiletPaperPrincess



Series: Miscellaneous Fics [15]
Category: Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor | Mobile Police Patlabor
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Humor, anal sex but written super vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletPaperPrincess/pseuds/ToiletPaperPrincess
Summary: Shige runs into a problem while repairing a Labor. He figures out the solution in an...unorthodox way.





	Greasing The Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have very little knowledge of the—uh—plumbing involved here, and I very very obviously have no knowledge of or interest in mechanical stuff, so maybe this is just an obnoxiously ignorant unreadable mess? But I wanted to try something different, and I did, so whatever.

“ _Shit_ ,” Shige grunted, thrusting further into the cavity. His breath came in short, hard gasps. Sweat matted his hair, made his cap stick to his forehead.

Sakaki’s voice was as cold as ever. “Shige.”

“I’m—I’m _almost there!!_ ” He pushed in, knuckles white around his tool. _Too tight_ —this was—dammit, it was the wrong _spot_ , he wasn’t—

“ _Shige._ ”

He swore again, pulled out, tried again.

“ _Son_ of a _BITCH,_ Shige, get _out_ of there or I’ll drag you out _myself!_ ”

Shige _screamed_ , yanking his screwdriver out of the Ingram’s leg cavity and—a combination of frustration and momentum— _hurled_ it onto the floor. The metallic clatter echoed across the breadth of the cavernous room, startling the few mechanics that had still been concentrating on their own work into looking up.

“ _IT’S THE [XXX]!!_ ” he shrieked, yanking his cap off his head and slapping it ineffectually against the Ingram’s armor plating. At least he still had enough wits left not to hit it with his fist. “I _KNOW_ IT IS!”

“We’ll figure it out,” Sakaki said sternly. He stood on the floor ten feet below, arms crossed, feet planted firmly apart. “But _you—_ ”

Shige dug his fingers into his matted hair. “I’ve _tried_ everything else, it _has_ to be the [XXX]! It wasn’t the [AAA] or the [GGG], we’ve _replaced_ the [UUU] _three times_ already—”

“ _SHIGE, YOU’RE DONE!_ ”

Shige nearly fell off the platform.

He recovered himself, scrambling to his feet, clinging to the railing for support. Pushed his hair out of his eyes. Adjusted his glasses. Squinted down at Sakaki, unable for the moment to parse what he meant, half-believing he’d been joking.

“Eh?”

Sakaki pointed to the clock. Just after 3 AM.

“The night’s still young,” Shige said in a hopeful voice.

“The night _is_ young,” Sakaki agreed (several mechanics gave soft groans). “So are _you_ , you overzealous nitwit. How the _hell_ did you max out on overtime _again?_ ”

“Heeeeee...”

His face was still awash with sweat, cheeks still cherry red, but the angry blustering Shige of a minute before was rapidly shrinking into an obsequious mess.

“Oh, gee, did _I_ do _that?_ ” he fumbled through an awkward grin. “Wow, Chief Sakaki, I—y’know how it is when you really _get into your work_ , you hardly notice the time, or the government-mandated cap on employable hours per work week, _heh_ —but you can spot me an extra twenty, no, _ten_ minutes to finish up with this [XXX] here, right? I’ll even do it off the clock, _pro bono_ , charity for the—”

The platform _shook_ with the heavy impact of Sakaki’s feet stomping up the stairs. Shige instinctively tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go but _into_ the Ingram—and Shige nearly fell in there before Sakaki’s fist curled around his collar and hauled him back upright.

“ _You’re done_ ,” Sakaki all but snarled, face very close to Shige’s, sunglasses against glasses. “Get some sleep.”

Shige opened his mouth.

But Sakaki was already dragging him back down the stairs. Shige tripped over the last step, and Sakaki took advantage, using the momentum of the stumble to propel Shige away from the platform and toward the door to the workshop.

The room suddenly echoed with the clanking of tools against Labor parts as the entire maintenance staff decided, unspoken, that they had better get back to work.

Shige pouted at Sakaki’s back, chewing gently on his lower lip. Then he bristled—

Sakaki didn’t even turn around.

Just... _pointed_.

Face flushed, Shige slunk off to the workshop.

A few mechanics exchanged glances. But the glare of the overhead lights off of Sakaki’s sunglasses said all that needed to be said.

\---

Shige slammed the workshop door behind him and crossed his arms.

“ ‘ _You’re done’_ ,” he growled in a deep mocking voice. “ _‘Go put your prodigal genius mechanic’s brain to sleep so I can stop swooning over your big, huge intellect~ Ooh, Shige, you’re so smart and handsome, go away before I do something_ naaaasty _to you~’_ ”

His voice had risen progressively, ending on a falsetto. Then it was back to gruff and grumbly.

There was a mattress on the floor, lumpy and dusty from too-few cleanings. He threw his hat onto it. Then picked his hat up and threw it onto the workbench and threw himself onto the mattress. He didn’t even bother to take off his shoes or gloves.

“I _almost had it!_ ” Shige snapped with a petulant kick of his feet. “Another minute and I could have [YYY]ed the [XXX] and solved the _whole issue_ of Unit 2’s constant [ZZZ]ing!! _GAAAAAH!!!_ ”

He played it over and over in his mind, visualizing exactly how he could do it, half-inclined to get up and see if he could actually go _do_ it before Sakaki had a chance to wrap his fingers around Shige’s skinny throat.

But it was no use. He really _had_ worked himself ragged. Sheer hours spent, oddly-spaced shifts, early mornings and late nights...he’d hardly felt it until he’d let himself fall onto the mattress, but now the ache was seeping into his bones. His whole body felt heavy...his eyelids especially...

\---

In what felt like no time at all, Shige was up. Jolted immediately upright, on his feet within seconds, already through the door and back onto the main floor. Hell, he was already in his coveralls, shoes and gloves and hat and everything, why _not_ go right back to work?

...The overtime cap. Legally, he wasn’t _allowed_ to work until the clock reset at midnight and ushered in the next work week.

But, well...

Shige blinked.

There was the big room, just as he’d left it. Three Ingrams standing perfectly at attention, a platform still pressed up against the shin of Unit 2.

But...silent. Not a soul in sight. Not even any noise from the upstairs offices.

The thought _did_ briefly flit through Shige’s brain that this was weird. But it was edged out by a broad, wolfy grin. Exhaustion forgotten, he launched himself at the platform and took the stairs two at a time.

 _This_ was just as he’d left it, too. Not just the toolbox, but the inner workings of the Ingram’s leg. Had no one touched it since he’d been in there? Shige almost giggled. Everyone was too _intimidated_ to try their hand at it since _he_ hadn’t managed to fix it, huh? _Well_ —he picked up the screwdriver—time to knock Sakaki’s socks off.

“The _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

The screwdriver clattered to the floor.

Shige didn’t have to turn around. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“G-g-g’morning, Chief Sakaki!”

Silence.

Sweat trickled slowly down the back of Shige’s neck. His fingers twitched by his side. God, he wanted nothing more than to snatch the screwdriver up and dive back into the Ingram, feel his way around the bolts and wires, but—!

Still no...

Shige bit his lip.

“So, wha—” he started, then the platform shook. Sakaki was tromping up.

“You _still_ stuck on this shit?” he grunted, coming up behind Shige. “This is _beneath_ you, Shigeo.”

“ _Heh..._ ” Shige attempted a grin. He didn’t know whether to hiss in a sharp intake of breath or to sigh with relief. “Who’s _stuck?_ All I have to do is [YYY], and the [XXX]—”

“ _[YYY]?_ ”

The tone cut like a knife.

“...Yeah, _[YYY]_ ,” Shige said, getting annoyed. “The [XXX] is causing the [ZZZ] because of [YYY], so—”

“Lemme see.”

A large hand clapped onto Shige’s shoulder and he found himself nudged aside. He had to stumble to keep his balance.

Sakaki’s profile was blank as he peered into the depths of the Ingram. Then suddenly his brow creased, and he swore again, stepping back.

“Well, _there’s_ your _problem_ ,” he snarled.

“Huh?”

“ _Dumbass—!_ ”

Sakaki’s fists balled around Shige’s coveralls and pushed him half into the Ingram. Yelping, Shige had to brace his arms against the walls of the leg cavity to keep from falling, despite Sakaki’s still-tight grip on his clothing. Shige looked around wildly, squinting into the dark. It looked...well, just as it had. Nothing jumped out at him.

“Well, _what?_ ” he demanded. His indignant shriek echoed metallically.

“ _Fuckin’_...”

Sakaki gritted his teeth and yanked Shige out. He spun, ramming face-first into Sakaki’s chest, but the unflappable chief mechanic immediately had his hands on Shige’s shoulders and spun him back around. He didn’t let go. His fingertips dug in.

“ _There,_ ” Sakaki grunted. Shige tried to see, but Sakaki’s hands on his shoulders and Sakaki’s body against his and Sakaki’s breath on his ear were making it very difficult to concentrate.

He opened his mouth, but not a sound came out.

“ _Chrissake_ ,” exhaled Sakaki, hot against Shige’s neck. “Do I have to hold your goddamn hand?”

Shige squeaked.

His shoulders were released. But Sakaki didn’t step away.

His arms stretched out, around Shige, and he assumed that Sakaki was going to point out whatever the hell he was talking about. But the index finger and thumb of his right hand pinched the tip of the gloved middle finger of his left hand. Tugged gently, once, twice, easing the glove off of his hand by degrees. When he was done, Sakaki retracted his arms and (Shige could only guess by the jostling) stuffed the glove into his pocket. Then he pulled the glove off his right hand.

Shige swallowed.

“Chief...?”

“Shut up,” Sakaki replied, and he did.

But only for the briefest instant, because suddenly the zipper of Shige’s coveralls was being eased down.

“ _Chief??_ ” He _jumped_ —the force of which pushed the zipper the rest of the way.

“ _Dammit_ , Shigeo—”

Shige pitched forward, almost falling into the Ingram again, Sakaki hauling him back onto the platform again (by his shirt this time). He stumbled back against Sakaki.

There was...

There was, uh...

 _Sakaki_ was...

“Are you gonna fuckin’ _cooperate_ or _what?_ ” Sakaki grumbled.

By now it didn’t even matter if _that_ was what Sakaki was thinking of. _Shige_ was sure as hell thinking of it, and stripped off his coveralls in seconds.

Sakaki heaved a sigh, clapping his hands onto either side of Shige’s hips. Shige squeaked.

“ _Thank_ you,” Sakaki said, and the hint of genuine compassion in his voice was enough to make him squeak again.

Sakaki’s palms burned hot against him, even through his shirt. Shige’s breath came in short gasps. His vision was swimming already.

“ _Now..._ ”

Shige backed up against Sakaki instantly. “N- _now?_ ”

“ _Dammit!_ ” Sakaki’s fingers clenched, forcing Shige off, repositioning him just a bit too far away. “Let me _finish!_ ”

Shige choked on his own spit. “F-f- _finish?_ ”

His legs grew weak. Sakaki hauled him back upright.

“For _god’s sake_ , Shigeo!”

“Chief...!”

“ _Shigeo!_ ”

With a groan, Sakaki removed one hand and cupped it around Shige’s chin, forcing his face up. Forcing his gaze back into the Ingram.

“ _Look closely_ ,” Sakaki said through gritted teeth. “What do you _see?_ ”

“...The [XXX]?”

“What _about_ it?”

“It...” Shige swayed back just a little bit, and Tab A bumped against Slot B and blacked his brain out again. “... _uh_...”

Sakaki heaved another sigh.

His hand released Shige’s face, and—Shige’s heart skipped a beat—went back to Shige’s hip.

Sakaki held Shige against him. Gently. _Way_ too gently for Shige’s liking. But it sure as hell was _something_.

“It’s not [YYY],” Sakaki murmured, barely loud enough to hear.

“...Eh?”

“If the problem was [YYY], there would be some [SSS] in the [RRR].”

Shige was standing there on the platform, pantsless, shaking and sweating, a man’s hands on his waist, _firm_ hands, a warm body pressed close behind him, a visitor waiting just outside his back door—and his complete attention was riveted on the Labor parts.

“ _[SSS]?_ Shit, _SHIT,_ that’s _right_ , there’s no [SSS], it _can’t_ be [YYY]—”

“ _There_ you go.” The visitor rubbed closer. “Good job.”

“But if it’s _not—_ ”

“ _Figure it out_.”

A mouth was on Shige’s neck now. Not even properly kissing, just rubbing along the length.

“Use that big-ass brain of yours.”

The hands squeezed.

“ _Figure it out_.”

Shige pressed his back against the man, rolling slightly. He let out a moan. But it was all unconscious—his mind was whirling, studying the [XXX], observing it from all angles, its interactions with the other parts.

“Could be [CCC],” he mumbled, wiping his forehead. “Ov- _overheating_ in the [CCC] could be causing—”

Teeth nipped the soft flesh of his shoulder. He yelped.

“AH—! R-right, not [CCC], at least not _overheated_ [CCC]—”

A shudder coursed through his body. He slumped back against Sakaki, dropping completely into his care, letting himself be eased into a gently rocking rhythm.

“We... _checked_ the [GGG]...” Swallow. Breathe in, breathe out. Crossing the eyes in case that would bring the image back into focus. “...[QQQ]...if [QQQ] was [EEE], then that would account for the [ZZZ], but...” Gasp. “B-but _that_ would have... _caused_ some kind of...[III] _too_...”

Even as his breath hitched, Shige felt himself relax. It could be so _loud_ in his brain sometimes, it was...it was nice to have an anchoring force, something that could take up part of his attention without demanding all of it, something that could just plain _happen_ to him so his focus was split between reacting to that and contemplating the problem at hand, instead of split in contemplation of several problems at once. Multitasking could be a real bitch sometimes.

He was embraced, a hand on his chest, a hand on his stomach, held tight against Sakaki. He squeaked. He bucked.

He _got it_.

“ _The [PPP]!_ ” he shrieked, but with so little breath it hardly came out as words. “ _WE HAVE TO [FFF] THE [PPP]!!_ Sakaki— _Sakaki_ —!”

The screwdriver was in his hand. He jammed it into the [PPP], twisting viciously. The component came apart. Shige exhaled, half-laughing, half-crying.

“ _SAKAKI!_ ”

His boxers were around his ankles. He could’ve tripped on them.

Shige found himself bent nearly double—at a perfect angle to work on the [PPP]. The rocking was less gentle now, more frantic. The [PPP] was exposed and Shige dove into [FFF], ripping it apart, groping through the tangle of wires. His fingers curled around a fistful in an involuntary spasm. He wheezed for air.

“ _SAKAKI—!_ ”

“ _Almost_ ,” was grunted back.

Right—he _still_ had to—

Shige paused only long enough to push his sweat-slick bangs off his forehead. Then his _whole body_ was thrust forward—he caught himself against the shell of the Ingram’s leg—pushed himself wrist-deep into the [PPP]—

“ _[FFF]!!_ ”

“You’re done,” said Sakaki.

And he was.

\---

Shige sprang off the mattress, instantly awake. He was across the room and had the workshop door flung open before he’d even opened his eyes.

“ _CHIEF!_ ”

Work seemed to have paused. But the room was more or less just as he’d left it a few hours ago, save for Sakaki supervising a mechanic on the platform by Unit 2’s shin. He turned grimly when his name was called.

“ _IT’S [FFF]!_ ” Shige called, panting, breathless. He wiped his face on his sleeve. “If you—if you [FFF] the [PPP], then that should—”

“ _Son of a bitch_ ,” Sakaki mumbled, pushing the junior mechanic aside. He ducked into the leg cavity with a screwdriver and ducked back out within seconds. “How the _hell_ did you think of—”

Sakaki cut himself off with a shake of his head.

“Never mind that! You’re still maxed out, lunkhead, get back to bed!”

“Aye-aye!” Shige saluted, face split in a wide smile. He was whistling as he shut the door.

The mechanics still hovered over their work uncertainly. But a sharp word from Sakaki soon had them clanking away, save the man still standing on the platform.

“Uh...” he finally managed after clearing his throat several times. He was red from ear to ear, and only got redder when Sakaki turned to face him. “Do you...d’you think he _knows_ how...l- _loud_ he—”

Sakaki’s frown tightened.

“...All that matters,” he said, very slowly and deliberately, “is that it _works_.”


End file.
